Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a method for constructing a format for beamforming feedback for Very High Throughput (VHT) wireless systems.
Background
In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communication systems, different schemes are being developed to allow multiple user terminals to communicate with a single access point (AP) by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology represents one such approach that has recently emerged as a popular technique for the next generation communication systems.
MIMO technology has been adopted in several emerging wireless communications standards such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. The IEEE 802.11 denotes a set of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) air interface standards developed by the IEEE 802.11 committee for short-range communications (e.g., tens of meters to a few hundred meters).
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min{NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
In wireless networks with a single AP and multiple user stations (STAs), concurrent transmissions may occur on multiple channels toward different STAs, both in uplink and downlink directions. Many challenges are present in such systems. For example, the AP may transmit signals using different standards such as the IEEE 802.11n/a/b/g or the IEEE 802.11ac (Very High Throughput (VHT)) standards. A receiver STA may be able to detect a transmission mode of the signal based on information included in a preamble of the transmission packet.